Reversed
by eLphaba 'voLcano' LawLiet
Summary: Edward has left Bella. She thinks she knows why and how to fix it, but it could kill her. He has found a way to be with her, but the process my also destroy him. Are they willing to risk losing everything to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Broken

I woke up screaming. The dream was the same as ever. I wandered alone in the woods, lost, looking for the one thing that had made my life worth living. I would remember what I was looking for then realise why I was looking. That was when the screaming would begin. Charlie didn't bother to check on me anymore, it had happened every night for over three months now.

Despair crashed all around me as I tried in vain to control my sobs. My breathing was uneven, but it began to slow after a while. The tears finally dried out as the sun started to shine through my curtains.

I got up, took a shower and went to get breakfast. I ate my toast slowly, trying to waste time. Charlie sat opposite me, not commenting on my pained screeching. He looked up.

'What do you fancy doing this weekend?' he asked suddenly. I shrugged.

'I don't know. I was thinking of writing that essay, then redrafting it.' I answered. This was the only thing I had to look forward to.

'Look, Bell's, I know this is hard. But you can't just stop living your life because of-' I cut him off

'NO, Dad you don't get it. I need to handle this my way. I don't want to talk about it, hear about it or be reminded. I just can't move on b-because…' I broke down. The pain overflowed the hole the departure had left and consumed me. He was at my side.

'Bella, shhh. It's ok. I'm sorry. Everything will be fine.'

The day passed sluggishly. At lunch Angela sat next to me. She didn't talk but waited till I had finished eating then said 'Will you come for a walk with me?' I nodded and we both got up and left the crowded cafeteria and she led the way to one of the damp picnic benches. She sat and gestured to me to join her.

'Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I couldn't think of any other way…' she trailed off, staring over my shoulder into the forest.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Ok. Well. Your in pain, I know and I'm so sorry, but there must have been a reason behind all this. From what little I know I know that he wouldn't do that to you. He couldn't. The reason must have been huge. Maybe it might help you to let go.' she stopped and didn't look at me, almost as if to give me privacy. She continued.

'I know it's hard to talk about, but I'm always here. That's why we are sitting here instead of in there. I will always be your friend, no matter what you go through…' she finished.

'Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. You think he left for a reason?'

'Yes.'

'Then why did he say…' I couldn't continue, my voice was going to crack.

'To protect you. To make you forget. I don't know.'

'You know, I think that might make sense… but I don't know,' I looked at her, trying to connect the puzzle pieces in my mind.

'He loved you, Bella and for all we know still does.'

'I…doubt it.' I answered slowly. I had never admitted this to anyone before.

The bell rang for class and we walked off to biology in silence.

Broken

I stared out the window. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand this.

'Is there no other way…?' Alice asked, touching my shoulder.

'There is one… but then I… it could _kill me_.'

'If it gets her back in your arms it's worth it.'


	2. Chapter 2 Dear Diary

Diary

Dear Diary,

This is stupid, but I think this is the best way to make sense of these thoughts. All I know is that he's gone. I know what he said, but would he lie to me. 

Here are the possibilities:

He really didn't want me anymore

He lied to protect me, to make me forget him

He lied because my being with him put him through too much pain

It could be any of these or more, I don't know. Maybe Angela was right, maybe it's 3, or not. I don't know. I think I should think of alternatives, I can't live like this anymore.

Diary

'Alice are you sure this is the best way?' I asked her, it seemed stupid.

'I saw a pale hand writing in a diary about the alternative because they couldn't live like this anymore.' she snapped, handing me a pad and pen.

'Fine.' I said, taking them out of her hands.

Dear Diary,

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I think I have found an alternative, but it could mean… I think it's the only alternative, I can't do this any longer.

'Happy,' I asked closing the book and walking away.

'You're not. NO' she shouted.

'You said it yourself, do what I must to be with her again. Only if she will have me after what I've done to her.' 

'She will.' My sister assured me. She threw herself at me in a tight hug. 'I'm gonna miss you,'

'I'll come back, one day.' And I turned and walked from her for what could be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3, The Plot

Chapter 3

The plot

I left Charlie a note, it explained the bare minimum of what I was about to do. He could never see me again, but it was the price I was willing to pay. It was over. In a matter of hours I would no longer be Isabella Swan, but I didn't want to know what I would be.

I boarded my flight, I knew where to go, vaguely. It was a long flight. I was alone, alone…

I awoke where I wanted to be. Well not exactly, but it was second in the list of places I wanted to be. I hired a car and bought a map. I began to drive. Eventually I got there. I was stopped at a toll booth but apart from that nothing stood in my way.

I parked up and walked the rest of the way. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew what to look for. I took a backstreet, it was more sheltered there. I walked slowly, wanting to remember this moment, this feeling. It was the best I had felt since…

Then it hit me fully.

I didn't need to cry anymore. Soon I would be completely unable to cry. This was the best I had felt since Edward had left me. I knew why now and the pain didn't hurt as much now, it only stabbed a little, like the hope I felt had cushioned the blow.

I walked right down to the end of the street, it was still partially shadowed. There was a small café, it had flower boxes in the windows and a few tables outside. I sat at the one closet to the street I had just emerged from, fearing how wrong my plan could go. Poor Charlie, I thought, wondering how he would take it. I was looking at the menu, deciding what I should have for what could be my last meal. I sniggered, that made it sound like I was on death row, I thought. Though, when you think about it I sort of was. Well, I suppose I had brought it upon myself.

Then a hooded figure appeared out of the shadows. I squinted and saw a second climb out from a hole in the ground. They were coming out of the _sewers_. It must be them.

I rose and walked quickly, in an attempt to keep up with their quick strides. They heard my footsteps and sped up.

'Wait.' I cried. They hesitated a step and one looked over his shoulder.

'I bring news of the Cullens.' I shouted. They turned and looked at me. It was obvious to them what I was, and that I knew what they were. They walked straight up to me, I tried to appear confident but I was frightened to death inside. The taller of the men looked me straight in the eyes.

'Do you speak of Carlisle and his coven?' he asked, his voice sent a chill down my spine, but I managed to suppress it.

'Yes. I wish to speak with the leaders of the Volturi. Is that possible for you to arrange?' I asked only just managing to stop my voice trembling.

'I'm sure that Aro would love to hear of the Cullens and their…' he trailed, unsure what I was to them.

'Pet.' I finished for him, the other raised his eyebrows.

'Follow us, if you can keep up.' the other one, who was wearing a brown, cloak laughed at me and walked back the way we came.

Chapter 3

The plot

I ran like I had never run before. This was faster, more urgent, like an adrenalin rush. I knew it wasn't because I couldn't experience that, not while I was dead. As I ran I remembered a time I had enjoyed running. It was a time I couldn't run so fast, I was weighed down. But that weight was like a lifeline, a ballast on my balloon and I had let her go. Falling so fast there was no way she would survive. I felt sick. Another human feeling, but It was the only way I could describe how I felt. A new smell burned in my nostrils. I knew what it meant.

I had arrived.

I spied what I was looking for, or _who_ I was looking for.

'Ah, Senna. How are you?' I asked walking up to the lone figure.

'Edward?' she turned and stared into my eyes, as if they were the only way to identify me.

'Yes, and I need your help'

'With what? You now we will do anything for a Cullen.' She looked suspicious, but very few thoughts passed through her mind.

'I need to speak to the legendary healer. I thought you might know where to find him.'

'Why? You don't believe the old legends do you?'

'I have to believe, it's my only chance, my only hope, my last resort.'

'I have only ever heard of one survivor, and they were killed in the Southern Wars.' she said. Concern was in her eyes and thoughts.

'My two choices are do this or die. I cannot stand this any more.' I looked away, not wanting her to see (through my eyes) what I was thinking. She looked away too, but took my hand.

'O.k. I will show you, but I will not take responsibility for what happens.'

'I would never expect you to.'

'Well in that case, lets go play with fire.'

And we ran, her leaving prey, I leaving everything to get even more.


	4. Chapter 4, The Final Question

Chapter 4

The Final Question

We walked, well I jogged, down the narrow tunnels that twisted and turned like a labyrinth. I half expected a faun to appear or the floor to move. After what felt like hours of walking through the dank, dark tunnels we finally reached our destination. I was led through a series of ornately furnished rooms, then into a reception. 

'Wait here.' said the larger one as he glided off, leaving me alone with the receptionist.

They returned less than ten minutes later.

'Aro will see you now.'

More tunnels, then through a secret door, a large round room full of thrones.

'Ahh, this would be the young lady bringing news of the Cullens. But why would they send a _human_?' said one of the vampires. He was very pale and he looked very fragile.

'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro. While you are here you are my guest, so are completely safe.' he held out a hand to me, I took it. He gasped loudly.

'What is the meaning of this?' he asked me.

'Pardon?' I was worried what I had done wrong.

'I cannot read you.' Edward had said that once.

'You can read minds?' 

'Yes. What news do you bring of Carlisle?'

'He and his family are well. I come more in a request rather than with news.' I said, biting my lip.

'A request? Go on.'

'The Cullens are… unable to change me. So I decided to take matters into my own hands…'

'You wish for me to change you?'

'Yes.' 

'I will hold a council, return in one hour to receive the verdict.'

Chapter 4

The Final Question

'I shall leave you here, Edward. Good luck and goodbye.' and she left for the forest. 

I walked towards the little hut. The legends said that this was where an immortal witchdoctor lived, well I say lived…

I raised a hand to knock on the door.

'Come in.' he said in Portuguese. I entered.

'So you have come to receive the Inverted Judgement, am I correct?' said a little old man in a giant tribal mask.

'Yes.'

'Do you know you may never see her again?' he asked, how did he know so much?

'I accept that that may happen.' This was even starting to freak me out.


	5. Chapter 5, The Decision

Chapter 5

The Decision

'We have reached a verdict. The Volturi see great promise in you. We shall make the change.'

Chapter 5

The Decision

'I will change you. But is this the only way?'

'I will not condemn her.' I said harshly.

'You may not, but others are planning it.'

'WHAT?' I shouted, how could they?

'She was in a wet tunnel, then a large room, then a round throne room.'

'I have to stop this.'

'Only you can. But time is running out.' I was already running.


	6. Chapter 6, The Ending

**Chapter 6**

**The Ending**

**I felt his lips brush my neck. He whispered in my ear.**

'**I would have loved you to join us, but I haven't eaten in **_**days**_**.'**

**I was frozen in shock, he had promised me safety.**

'**I'm sorry, but it looks the Cullens have finally given up on you. What is the point in letting you live in **_**pain**_**.' he purred.**

**And what was the point? He was right, this had been a suicide mission.**

**His teeth sunk into my neck, it didn't hurt. I felt him suck and the blood leave my body.**

**I weakened.**

**And then I died.**


	7. Chapter 7, My poor, fragile Juliet

Chapter 7

My poor, fragile Juliet

I was too late. I knew there was only so fast I could run. Maybe, if I was lucky, there had been a mistake.

But I didn't deserve luck, not after what I had done.

I could see Europe, it would only take me a few more minutes. Then I would know.

I reached the mainland and literally flew. I had never run so fast. Only a few more minutes.

France began to disappear, I ran a little up the Alps and used the height to gain speed.

I crossed the border.

I could see the city I searched for.

I raced through the streets and down the passage. I wondered how she had even found the Volturi. I would know soon, I hoped she would be the one to tell me.

Then I ran into a person.

'Edward Cullen?' a Vampire I didn't know asked.

'Where is she?' I roared.

'This way.' and we ran.

In a large room there was a circle surrounding three people. One spoke.

'Why, why would you do this.' she choked.

Then he sunk his teeth into my poor little butterfly's neck.

Juliet was slain. Romeo died with her.


	8. Chapter 8, Sweet sacrifice

Chapter 8

Sweet Sacrifice

I attacked, taking everyone by surprise. Blood soaked her hair, but it smelled wrong. What had they done to her? It didn't make my throat burn the right way. I snatched her limp body away from her murderer and she shuddered.

'Bella, Bella.' I shouted.

'No.' she whispered.

'I'm here, don't go.' I whispered holding her close. There was something wrong. I looked into her bright green eyes and she died.

I was too late.

But as she died I heard her final thought.

'_Why me?'_

I felt her pain and wondered if my angel was in heaven yet. Somebody behind me was crying but all of my senses had shut down. A hand was warm on my shoulder and I wondered if I was dead. I leaned my head to the side and my cheek brushed it.

Death was a warm hand on my shoulder, a tear on my shirt and long hair brushing my face.

I welcomed the hooded reaper she took my hand and led me to hell.


	9. Chapter 9, The Angel of Death

**Chapter 9**

**The Angel of Death**

**She led me away, back through where I'd come and sat me down. Her voice was so beautiful.**

'**I'm sorry, there was nothing you could do.'**

'**I should never have left her.'**

'**You can't be expected to save total strangers. It's understandable.'**

'**But she…' the images flicked back.**

**The smell…**

**The eyes…**

**The tears and the voice…**

'**BELLA!' I yelled, ripping the cloak of the person whom I had mistaken for death.**

'**Edward.' she hugged me tightly and I wept tearlessly. I would never let her go again.**


	10. Chapter 10, Reversed

Chapter 10

Reversed

In the end we had almost swapped places. He almost became human and I would one day be a vampire. I would be with Edward forever. If it weren't for the fact that Alice had foreseen it I would be either dead or undead. She had ripped me from the clutches of Aro just before the venom was injected, apparently there is a time delay.

I just wonder what would have happened if we had reversed.

I guess we'll never know.


End file.
